Akamatsu Mitsusuke
Akamatsu Mitsusuke formerly known by his birth name of Musashi Kusunoki is the elder twin brother of Masatsura Kusunoki, and is a disgraced member of the Kusunoki clan, having severed his ties to it after attempt to take the life of the clan head, hundreds of years later he became reknowed as the 12th Kenpachi dispite bearing no affiliation towards the Gotai 13 nor the soul society as a whole. History. Much of Akamatsu's childhood remains unknown, this is because the clan choose to erase the documentation of his birth after he tried to assassanate the head of the clan. The next we hear of him is from the Gotai 13 captians addressing his threat to destory the Gotai 13 and Central 46 in order to return the soul society to what it used be, clans and families ruleing themselves. At the meeting captian Akihiko claims that while he is in fact a renegade he is also the 12th Kenpachi, and that his threats should not be taken lightly. Personality. A born Nihilst, Akamatsu possesses no morals or emotions at all, going as far as to argue that morals are not inherent nor do they exist at all, claiming morality is weakness, furthur arguing that when Shinigami developed morals they forgot there duties, as it is because of these developed morals that they labeled killing without a justified reason wrong, Thus forgetting there duties as "Gods of death." He is also a believer in Existential Nihilsm, which states that there is no meaning to life, and those who have claimed to find theres are dishonest or deluded. Powers & Abilities. Zenjutsu Expertise: '''Being the 12th Kenpachi it really should not be surpraising that Akamatsu possesses mastery over nearly every form of Zenjutsu, his skill is such that he is able defeat three of the Gotai 13's strongest captians with reletive ease. His personal style of Zenjutsu is know as the Doragon no sutairu no shōkyo (Rough Translation: Style of the Erasing Dragon.) Which involves quick dance like motions combined with deciptively powerful stabs and slashes to compleatly overwhelm the opponnet. '''Master Hakuda Combatent: Akamatsu is also extremely adapt at the art of hand to hand combat being able to silently and effortlessly take opponents down in a matter of seconds. He is a remorseless and violent fighter not above using what would be considered dirty tactics to defeat his adversarys. While he knows many styles of martial arts and other forms of hand to hand combat but does not favor any one style instead blending them together in a style all his own, using it to viscously and decisively defeat those who oppose him. Strict Mastery of Kido: Unique to Kenpachi's Akamatsu's mastery of the arts of kido makes him quite possibly the most versitile Kenpachi in history. Akamatsu has claimed that despite his status as Kenpachi Kido is despite his least used, storgest form of combat. His skill in kido is great enough to cast spells in the 80's silently as well as allow him to defeat the kido corps captian. He also has a unique ability to see the make up of kido spells. He claims the ability is due to his nihilistic nature allowing him to see the truth of all things. Unconciveable Speed: Even without the use of Shunpo or its associated techniques Akamatsu is increadbly quick outclassing most captians in this aspect, with the use of Shunpo his speed becomes unrecognizable, to the point where his movements become no more then blurs to his enemys. When combined with his Zenjutsu all but the strongest fall before his blade, he is capable of moving so fast that a vacuum is created sucking the oxygen away from the opponents while they are trying to defend themselves. Zanpakuto Kyomu (虚無 Nihility.) is the name one Akamatsu's Zanpakuto, it's appearence is that of a katana, unique about it is that's is blade is pitch black, which Akamatsu states is because it is a blade of primordial oblivion, and that the blade its self represents the universe before light came into it. Category:Character